halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unnamed Sangheili Shipmaster (The Return)
Rtas 'Vadum? This is unlikely I admit but from adding up most of the information; Rtas 'Vadum has the highest chance of being this Sangheili because they were both Shipmasters at around that time and both commanded an (because the Assault Carrier in The Return hasn't got a given name it is safe to assume the carrier is the Shadow of Intent). The only retcon is that the Sangheili doesn't have a missing mandible to fix that; The mandible could have been replaced in over six years. (NOTE: This is a speculation so this is '''not' a merge proposal but it is to give everyone's opinions.) -->'My Page Talk Page ' 14:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :The Halo Graphic Novel revealed that Rtas was previously a Specops Officer before he became a Specops Commander in H2, and Shipmaster in H3.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::But at what date exactly did Halo Graphic Novel say that he was a Specops Officer? If the date is not confirmed then we could say (if confirmed that it is Rtas 'Vadum) that he was a Specops Officer '''after' 2539 in which Rtas could have been demoted after the Battle of Kholo but what about the Fall of Reach? Well it doesn't confirm that he was truely a Shipmaster then but when I get to that story of Halo: Evolutions and I will tell you if it says that he was a Shipmaster during the Fall of Reach. -->My Page Talk Page ''' 16:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::He has been confirmed to be a Specops Officer/Commander in 2552. It would be helpful if you refer to Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::He could have been demoted sometime after '''2539. But I mean as in what part of the timeline was he a Specops Officer (say something like: "he was a Specops Officer from 25-- to 2552") so that I know when he was promoted to Specops Officer (or demoted in my point of view because I mean as in when did he become a Specops Officer) and I want you to tell the truth. -->My Page Talk Page ' 16:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::For the first point of the your first comment, like you said; that is total speculation. Indeed that he would be one of the most suitable Sangheili to have such rank early on but that, again, is total speculation. All we know ('facts) is that he was a Specops Officer by 2552 and later promoted to Shipmaster by H3. His earlier history is a complete mystery to all of us. Therefore, there is nothing we can conclude from the current limited amount of sources. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok how about you throw in your ideas (and other users that might have some idea who it is) so that we can build up enough evidence to see which Sangheili he is. If not then we will have to wait for a confirmation of his true name. Since no one has given their ideas then I am gonna stick with mine until further information. ;-) -->'My Page Talk Page ' 16:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ah, theories. It would be best to just keep it to ourselves, thus avoiding potential uproars/theory-war, and be patient for the official answers. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe he will show up in halo 4 --Guanaco180 02:03, March 26, 2012 (UTC)